Kurogakuen
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Sebastian dan Ciel muncul di sebuah sekolah di Jakarta dan bertemu dengan dua orang anak perempuan. Sebuah misi mengharuskan Ciel menjadi murid di sekolah itu.    Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, de-el-el...


**Kurogakuen**

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji, Toboso Yana

Warning : OOC, OC, gajeness, crazyness, madness, de-el-el. Don't like don't read.

**ΩΩΩ**

Chapter 1: **Those Demons, Devilishly Cute**

Pada suatu hari yang biasa-biasa saja, ada dua orang anak yang biasa-biasa saja yang bersekolah di sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja sedang mengikuti pelajaran yang biasa-biasa saja. *dilempar tomat* Eh, jangan marah, woy! Kan udah dibilangin, fanfic ini banyak gajenessnya, de-el-el. Oke, skip. Nggak penting.

Bek tu da stori.

Sepertinya hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa, karena hari ini banyak hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Murid-murid dengan tenangnya belajar di dalam kelas. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kepakan sayap burung yang mendekat. Perlahan suhu menjadi lebih dingin, bayangan menutupi semua sumber cahaya yang ada di dalam kelas.

Bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan, entah dari mana asalnya. Guru yang sedang mengajar pun menjadi panik, lalu mulai mencerocos tak jelas.

"Eh, anak-anak, jangan panik, ya! Jangan panik, Bapak akan cari bantuan!" murid-murid cengo melihat kelakuan guru mereka.

Anak-anak pun mulai panik (tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin ngalahin kepanikan gurunya, deh). Tiba-tiba seekor gagak hitam terbang masuk dari jendela kelas dan mulai berputar-putar di dalam ruangan.

"Teman-teman selamatkan diri kalian!" teriak sang ketua kelas sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar dan berhasil membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Dengan cepat anak-anak mulai berlarian keluar karena takut dipatuk burung gagak. Tetapi ternyata ada dua orang anak perempuan yang masih santai duduk di kursinya. Semua orang hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dari jendela yang terbuka.

Tak lama kemudian, guru yang sedari tadi mencari bantuan datang sambil membawa seorang OB yang sedang memegang segagang sapu dan lap basah (buat apaan coba?)

"Anak-anak, cepat keluar! Biarkan Bapak yang mengusir gagak ini!" teriak sang guru histeris.

Tak ada jawaban... Kedua anak itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Gagak itu pun terbang di dekat kepala sang guru. Guru itu berteriak-teriak histeris sambil berlari kalang kabut. OB yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya mencoba untuk mengusir gagak itu menggunakan sapunya.

"Hentikan! Itu dapat melukainya!" teriak salah satu anak yang berada di dalam kelas.

OB itu masih melanjutkan tugasnya mengusir gagak itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, HENTIKAN!" teriak anak tadi sambil merebut sapu yang dipegang sang OB.

Guru yang sedang histeris menjadi lebih histeris lagi karena OB yang menolongnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dua anak tadi berusaha menangkap gagak itu. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkap gagak itu dan menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap bulu-bulu hitam di kepala gagak itu. Setelah tenang, gagak itu dilepaskan dan anak-anak yang lain kembali ke kelas. Gagak itu masih ada di dalam kelas dan masih berputar-putar.

"Usir gagak itu! Aku takut!" kata seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat sangat takut dengan gagak itu.

Seorang anak yang terkenal nakal melempari gagak itu dengan sebuah botol air mineral. Tembakannya berhasil mengenai sayap kanan gagak itu. Mau tidak mau sang gagak harus mendarat agar tidak terjatuh tiba-tiba dan terluka. Tak lama setelah gagak itu mendarat, asap kelabu yang sangat pekat menyelimuti gagak itu dan memenuhi ruangan kelas. Semua anak menutup hidungnya dan terbatuk-batuk karena asap tebal itu. Sementara yang lain menjauh dari arah datangnya asap itu, dua orang anak yang sedari tadi berada di dalam kelas malah mendekati gagak itu.

"Jangan dekati makhluk itu! Dia berbahaya!" kata wakil ketua kelas sambil setengah berteriak dan terus menjauh sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Dia tidak berbahaya kok..." kata salah satu anak yang terus mendekati gagak itu.

"Dia hanya seekor gagak yang tersesat..." kata anak lainnya yang mendekat.

Setelah itu, gagak itu pun berubah menjadi seorang pria tinggi, bermata merah, berkulit putih pucat, dan berambut hitam belah tengah.

"Terima kasih telah menolong saya, nona." Kata pria itu.

"S-S-Sebastian?" kata salah satu anak yang menolong gagak tadi.

"Hnnn... Sama-sama..." kata anak satunya lagi.

Anak-anak yang lain hanya dapat membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan membuka matanya selebar mungkin (cengo).

"K-kalian kenal dengan makhluk itu?" tanya sekretaris kelas.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu..." jawab dua orang anak itu bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak pernah nonton anime apa? Kan dia terkenal banget," kata anak yang menolong siluman gagak yang keren itu.

"Maaf, nona... Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama anda?" tanya Sebastian dengan sangat sopan ala Butler keluarga bangsawan.

"N-Nama saya Mary..." kata anak yang telah menolong gagak itu dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Dia berambut hitam pekat. Mukanya mulai memerah karena malu.

"Aku Sarah Bradley. Oh, iya Sebastian... Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" kata anak yang satunya. Dia berambut pirang keemasan. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Silahkan saja, nona." kata Sebastian sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau datang sendirian saja, ya? Di mana Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya Sarah dengan sedikit gugup dan mukanya mulai terlihat memerah.

Sebelum Sebastian sempat menjawab, seorang anak laki-laki membuka pintu kelas dan memanggil nama Sebastian. Serentak, seluruh pandangan menuju anak laki-laki itu.

"Bocchan..." kata Sebastian pelan. Semua orang yang berada di sana kecuali Sebastian dan anak laki-laki yang baru muncul di depan pintu tadi kaget.

"C-C-Ciel Phantomhive?" kata Sarah sambil setengah berteriak karena kaget. Anak laki-laki itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive, anjing penjaga ratu.

"SEBASTIAN!" teriak Ciel. Sebastian pun berjalan mendekati Ciel. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana!" Ciel sudah marah kepada pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Maafkan saya, Bocchan... Tadi saya tersesat." jelas Sebastian. Ciel yang tidak mau tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya pun berkacak pinggang dan pergi. Sebastian hanya dapat mengikuti Bocchan kesayangannya dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

Sarah pun masih terdiam hingga sahabatnya, Mary menepuk pundaknya. Semua anak mengambil posisi duduk. Guru yang histeris itu pun kembali mengajarkan murid-muridnya. Semua anak sudah tidak menghiraukan kejadian tadi. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Tetapi tidak dengan Sarah, dia masih tenggelam dalam khayalannya.

"Sarah... Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dari tadi melamun terus..." kata Mary sambil mengerjakan tugas dari guru yang aneh itu.

Sarah yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "Nandemonai..." jawab Sarah sambil mengerjakan tugas dari guru itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu... Tapi jangan banyak melamun, nanti kesurupan, lho! Hehehe..." kata Mary sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu tak akan terjadi padaku..." balas Sarah.

**ΩΩΩ**

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda telah berakhirnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang membosankan. Semua anak berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Mary dan Sarah pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Di perempatan, mereka berpisah karena rumah mereka berlawanan arah.

**ΩΩΩ**

Mary berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Karena dia tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang sedang ia lewati, Mary menabrak sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku!" kata Mary sambil terlihat sangat ketakutan karena orang yang dia tabrak cukup besar.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona... Apakah nona baik-baik saja?" kata orang yang ditabrak oleh Mary.

"Sebastian-san?" kata Mary kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dapat bertemu lagi dengan siluman gagak yang keren itu.

"Maaf, nona. Saya bukan siluman gagak... Saya Iblis Gagak," kata Sebastian yang seolah membaca pikiran Mary.

Mary pun kaget karena pikirannya dapat dibaca oleh Sebastian. "Maaf, Sebby-chan... –ups! Maaf, Sebastian..." kata Mary agak salah tingkah karena malu. Mukanya menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Tak apa, nona... Nona boleh memanggil saya dengan sebutan itu," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum iblis.

Mary hanya menunduk malu. "Sebby-chan..." bisik Mary pelan.

Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal...

**ΩΩΩ**

Berbeda dengan Mary, Sarah berjalan sambil menunduk dan menendang sebuah batu kerikil (kalo bersenandung, kaca pecah semua). Karena asyik menendang, dia tak sadar kalau batu itu sudah berada di depan seseorang. Sarah kaget dan langsung melihat wajah orang itu. Orang itu terlihat sangat marah.

"C-Ciel? Ah, maaf ya..." kata Sarah sambil tersenyum manis dan berharap Ciel akan memaafkannya.

"Tidak sopan..." kata Ciel kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan hanya menendang sebuah batu kerikil. Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf..." Sarah juga mulai kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Ciel kesal dan berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan orang seperti dia.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya tak ada gunanya..." kata Sarah sambil membuang muka dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Ciel sambil menarik lengan Sarah.

Sarah melepaskan tangan Ciel dari lengannya. "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu! Aku mau pulang!" kata Sarah dengan nada membentak.

Semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka langsung memandang mereka berdua. Mereka yang sadar kalau mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian pun tak memperdulikannya. Sepertinya orang-orang di sana mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang bertengkar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" bentak Sarah lagi.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau bukan Ratu Victoria yang menyuruhku ke sini, aku tidak akan datang dan bertemu denganmu..." kata Ciel.

"Terus apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Sarah.

"Ratu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu," kata Ciel sambil memberikan sepucuk surat untuk Sarah.

"Surat apa ini? Untuk apa ratu memberikannya padaku? Mengenalku saja tidak..." gumam Sarah dalam hati lalu membuka surat itu.

**ΩΩΩ**

Ternyata di sisi satunya lagi, Mary juga mendapatkan surat dari Ratu Victoria. Mungkin isinya akan sama seperti yang didapatkan oleh Sarah, atau mungkin juga berbeda.

**ΩΩΩ**

Ini fanfict pertama saya dan teman saya (bikinnya berdua sih...). Sepertinya judulnya gak nyambung... Tolong review-nya ya...


End file.
